


A Little Slice of Everything

by masqurade



Series: The Dragon & The Knight [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, this is just me barfing up fluff for corlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: Silas smells like strawberries.





	A Little Slice of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RivalSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/gifts).



> this is a repost from my previous tumblr writing blog so here was the description from there:  
> for **Stella** , who i also share a husband with *COUGHSILASCOUGH* and yes, dearest, i am procrastinating i aM SORRY

Silas smells like strawberries.

Corrin first notices it when he gets back from the bathhouse. She turns to greet him when she hears the door to her quarters open, offering a quick, “welcome home!”. It earns her one of his best smiles that manages to stay on his face even as he walks over to her. He places a hand against her cheek, lifting her face up to look at him. Corrin can feel the callouses on his fingers as he strokes her cheek before leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead.

“Working on battle tactics again?” he asks.

It’s the normal questioning — so normal that it’s nice. Kind of like a breath of fresh air.

“Yeah, I thought I’d brush up. Just in case.”

“Alright, but don’t work too hard. I want you in bed this time at a somewhat reasonable hour, at least.”

When Silas bestows a swift kiss on her left brow, she instinctively clutches the collar of his shirt, making it so he is unable to move away. Her own actions surprises her because now she’s pressing her face between his shoulder-blade, taking in a deep breath.

Yeah, definitely strawberries.

“Um, Cor? What are you…?”

Silas’s question is cut short when Corrin immediately wraps her arms around his neck, making him have to place a hand on the back of her chair to steady himself. She closes her eyes, now fully letting the scent evade her senses. It’s then when she realizes it’s not just strawberries. There’s the smell of pine leaves and something else she can’t quite place.

“Mmmm,” Corrin unconsciously sighs against his skin. “I think I’ll go to bed now, actually.”

In-between the chaos of the war, Corrin rarely ever has a moment to herself, let alone any to spare for Silas — for them. It’s a horrifying thought when she thinks about it. Newlyweds are supposed to be glued to the hip and inseparable. However, her and Silas have never been ones to go by the norm.

His support and encouragement is enough to warm her heart in ways she can’t hope to describe. He’s a good man, a great friend, and an amazing husband. Amidst everything, he’s the light at the end of a dark tunnel, and she considers herself the luckiest girl to be able to come home to this man every night.

“You sure?” Silas asks, seeming a little hesitant. It’s not always that he gets Corrin to bed without wrestling her work out of her hands first. Usually, he has to coax her into sleeping for a good fifteen minutes at least. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. Fabulous.”

“Corrin.”

The suspicion in his tone makes her giggle as she presses her face further into his neck. “Honestly, you smell amazing. I’m super tired. And I haven’t seen you all day. Just take me to bed already, Silas.”

“Alright then, Princess, up we go.”

Her arms tighten around him as Silas slips an arm around her waist while the other lifts up her legs. He hoists her up in the air, and she catches a cheeky grin forming on his face when she happens to peek up at him through her lashes. It makes the heat go directly to her cheeks.

“You are enjoying this. Indulging me shouldn’t make you this happy.”

“As always, I disagree. It’s not everyday you actually let me do things like this for you without much complaint.”

Corrin grumbles something against her shirt — something along the lines of, “honestly, you’re so embarrassing!” — and she isn’t the least bit surprised when Silas still catches it and teases her by calling her “cute”.

When they finally reach the bed, Silas holds Corrin against him with one arm while throwing back the sheets. He places her down slowly before plopping down beside her. It doesn’t take long for Corrin to rest her head on his outstretched arm or for Silas to press a hand against her back, making soothing, circular motions down her spine.

“I missed this,” Corrin says.

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

Silas laughs at this, all teeth and dimples. “So did I.”

The silence after he says this is far from uncomfortable. It’s relaxing, if anything. Silas always has a way with his movements, massaging Corrin’s back and shoulders without her needing to turn her gaze away from him.

It takes her eyes forcing themselves shut and her brain becoming foggy from the lack of sleep, but she says it all the same — finally.

“I love you, Silas. I really, really love you.”

Although a shame that she doesn’t get to see his expression, Corrin knows that he’s smiling.


End file.
